


That Changes Everything

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Blaise knew fairly early that she wasn’t actually a boy. In fact, she can’t remember a time when she didn’t know she was female.It took Ginny a while to figure out xey wasn’t actually a girl. Xey wasn’t a boy either, xey were something completely different.





	That Changes Everything

Blaise knew fairly early that she wasn’t actually a boy. In fact, she can’t remember a time when she didn’t know she was female.

That was just the way it was. 

What took her a while, was working up the courage to tell her mother. There was a reason that she wasn’t in Gryffindor.

She was well aware that her not being male was frowned up at best, even if she wasn’t quite sure where she got the hints to put it together. She knew that they would try to convince her that she was a boy.

Blaise couldn’t let that happen—there was no way that that wouldn’t result in both physical and emotional pain.

Just keeping it a secret was simpler. Less painful. Better for everyone.

That’s what she told herself, at least.

* * *

It took Ginny a while to figure out xey wasn’t actually a girl. Xey wasn’t a boy either, xey were something completely different.

Not that xey knew what exactly, xey just knew what they weren’t.

Hermione was the first one Ginny told of this, because the two of them were sharing a room that summer and it was the highest chance of privacy you had at the headquarters.

Ginny wanted to know that xey had someone in their corner before xey told their family. Xey didn’t want to risk pulling xeir family through more pain.

And Hermione was wonderful. She was the one who told Ginny of non-binary pronouns and everything. Telling her it wasn’t abnormal or anything.

Ginny didn’t know what xey would’ve done without her best friend’s love and support.

* * *

It was in Blaise’s fifth year. She was studying alone in the library when she overheard a conversation between Ginny and Granger as they were browsing the shelves.

“Have you seen Umbridge’s newest attempt to control the school?” Hermione asked. Maybe she didn’t spot Blaise sitting at the nearby table or maybe she was trying to provoke her. Blaise wouldn’t know.

“Yeah, of course I did.”  Ginny—or Weasley, as Blaise thought of xem at that time—snorted. “I wonder if she thinks trying to prevent heterosexual relationships is actually going to work.”

“It’s as if she doesn’t know teenagers,” Hermione agreed. She seemed to have found the book she desired, as the two of them started to walk away.

“I wonder if she’s aware homosexual relationships exist,” Ginny stated. “Or people like me.”

“She doesn’t seem like the type, honestly,” Hermione exclaimed.

“You’re probably right. As always.”

Blaise couldn’t hear more of their conversation.

* * *

A few days later, Blaise approached Ginny.

The youngest Weasley was walking alone through the corridor Blaise happened to be in for a reason Blaise wasn’t aware of. She wanted to talk to Ginny, yes, but she wasn’t a stalker.

“Ginny?” She spoke up hesitatingly.

“Zabini,” the redhead deadpanned. “Who gave you the right to use my first name?”

“Right,” Blaise said, fumbling with her hands. “I’m sorry. It’s just- I overheard you and Granger in the library a few days ago and-”

“I don’t have time for your prejudiced bullshit, Zabini,” Ginny interrupted.

“No! That’s not it. I mean… it just sounded like... “ Blaise took a deep breath and scanned the corridor. It was empty apart from the two of them. “I- I am a girl.”

Ginny’s entire demeanour changed. And she put an arm around Blaise. “Well, that changes everything.”


End file.
